Kitten, where are you?
by Commet
Summary: Pirats Swoop suffers a surprise attack, lessons with Numair aren't going well, and to top it of, Kitten has been kidnapped. Will this nightmare ever end?
1. Default Chapter Title

Kitten, where are you?

Part one

By Commet

__

Author's Note: Ok, here's the deal. There are a few things you gotta know before you read this. First of all, Kaddar was assasonated (His anti-poison bracelet was replaced with a plain one, and someone put a death potion into his soup), and the throne was taken by his brother, one who's eager to follow in Ozorne's footsteps. Second of all, ever since their little journey through the realms of the gods, Numair is tryingto teach Daine to enter a creature's mind and not get stuck— that's not going so well. Well, that's about it! READ!

****

Kitten sat on a cushion, whistling and chirping loudly. She was scarlet, and very angry. She didn't like being ignored for such long periods of time. Daine sat a little of to the dragons right, cross-legged, her eyes closed, and paying absolutely no attention what so ever to the blood-red creature that was about to explode— she was hungry, and stork-man insisted for her to stay. Daine gave out an exhilarated sigh and opened her eyes.

"I can't do this!" She cried. Numair, who had his fingers on her temples, stepped back.

"You're just not used to going into a mind of an immortal creature."

"Odds bobs, I'm not!" She accepted the goblet of water he offered her and drained it. "It's like she's completely blocking me out! Maybe my magic just isn't supposed to do this?"

"Nice try, magelet. All right, you may rest for a few minuets. We'll go to supper right after we try one more thing."

Kitten followed Daine and the stork-man out into the dinning room, where Alanna, the Baron of Pirate's Swoop, and Their Majesties waited.

"Bad lesson?" Laughed the Lioness, seeing the annoyed looks on their faces.

"Horrible." Put down Daine. Kitten chirped in agreement. The girl had been trying to get inside her head again. She usually didn't mind, but tonight she was already mad at Daine for delaying supper, and when a dragon is mad, soon they'll learn, she does not cooperate. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and a runner, covered with sweat, dashed over to the Baron, bowing swiftly to Queen Thayet and King Jonathan as he passed them. He whispered something to Gorge.

"WHAT!?"

"The sentries report at least two hundred men on horseback. There-hundred more a-foot and some twenty boats." Continued the runner. "We have no reason to believe that reinforcement will not come." Gorge looked at his companion.

"We are experiencing a little surprise attack." He told them. "Get the villagers inside the castle. Daine?" She nodded and when outside to tell the animals to behave, and to calm down her wild friends. "Numair, you know what do? Dampening spell or no, we need you _out there_." Their majesties and Alanna had already left. The baron grabbed his bow and rushed out after them. Kitten remained in the room, eating a roll and bobbing back and forth. No one cared where the little dragon went, oh no! They just concerned themselves with their mortal affairs! Too busy to even notice that she might still be HUNGRY!

~

The situation turned out worse then estimated. Reinforcements _did_ come, and not small number of those either. Every villager who could work a weapon— any weapon— was put up to fight. Daine summoned up all the creatures in her range, and even asked some get the word out to those out of it. Numair, after finding out that the dampening spells were _much_ thicker then last time he fought them, was forced to sit in mediation for as much as twelve hours in a row, not daring to break concentration. King Jonathan worked the Dominion Jewel. Still, when the battle was over, Pirate's Swoop could not be in worse shape. 

Bodies lay everywhere— more of their own then of the enemy's. Practically every mage was unconscious from the effort of even small magic, like lighting a fire, because as much as Numair worked, he couldn't block out the whole spell, so he was concentrated mainly on the healers' quarters. The animals that had survived the battle where terrified, and most needed to be fixed. Daine spend all her time and energy on these poor things, wishing in spite of herself that her wild magic would just jump out of her, like it did once on some birds before she could control it.

Kitten was nowhere to be seen. Daine wasn't really worried about her. The little dragon did a glory of the job of looking out after herself. And Daine remembered that she did seem cross with her and Numair around the time of attack. She decided to let her cool off before attempting to go out looking for her— she had enough to do as it was. 

~

"N-Numair? Would you p-please come here f-for a moment?" Daine's voice was weak and shaky. She was staring wide-eyed at a piece of parchment, holding it out in front of her as though she was afraid it would explode. The mage looked up from his scroll.

"What is it?" She was breathing hard.

"P-please come here for a moment." He rose and walked over to her, looking very concerned. Taking the parchment in one hand, he put the other around her waist to catch her if she fainted, with she threatened to do any moment now.

"Great gods." He whispered. "How could they ever…" Daine burst into tears, flinging her arms around his neck. They had Kitten.

__

To Veralidaine Sarrasi from His Empirial Majesty, Kind Jhonus of Carthak.

We are to notify, that we have taken hostage of the dragon Skysong. We ask in return for the dragon, the surrender of Veralidaine Sarrasi to the kingdom of Carthak. You have until the next full moon to present you bail, otherwise the dragon will be disposed of.

"They've got Kitten!" She whispered to Numair. He tightened his grip around her. 

"We'll get her back. I promise."

Disclaimer: You know the drill, none of there guys are mine except His Emperial Majesty, King Jhonus. Got that?


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Kitten, Where Are You?

Part II

By Commet

__

Author's Note: There were some misunderstanding from the first part, so here's the explanation! Jhonus calls himself His Emperial Majesty and Royal Majesty because he's an idiot, nothing more to that. And as for the idea of getting stuck in an immortal's mind, Daine doesn't transform_ into one, like she's love to do, but just _enters_ it's mind. Still, to be safe, Numair hangs on to her so he can pull her out. Got that? Oh, and one more thing— REVIEW! Flames are welcome, but not apriciated, Luv Ya!_

****

Kitten sat on an extremely large purple pouf. She, herself, was a cloudy-blue—confused. Another mute ran up to the little dragon, and, kneeling offered a plate of fruit. Kitten chirped a thanks and took a plum. She liked plums. Where would Daine and the stork-man be right nom? She thought. A shade of scarlet crossed her scales. Probably somewhere doing the sitting thing, not even noticing she was gone! Maybe she would just stay here? Nobody would delay her supper because they couldn't break into her mind. These people seemed to treat her well enough. But, suddenly going blue, she missed her guardian. When she _was_ paying attention to her, she was pretty nice, for a mortal.

A man walked into the room. He was short, and rather chubby. His dark skin was covered with golden glitter. He was wearing dark blue robe, sapphire rings and many golden necklaces and earrings. He smiled at Kitten, flashing perfect white teeth.

"Well, well, well… What a pleasant surprise! The only dragon in the mortal realms came to out own little Carthak for a visit." He was being falsely nice, she knew it. Watch him! Kitten thought to herself sternly. He offered a hand for her to inspect. It had lots of rings on it. Kitten liked rings. The man seemed to guess that.

"Do you like those, Skysong?" Kitten, who was greenish with interest, reddened. She didn't like being called by that name. Only her grandparents and gods called her that. She barely ever saw her grandparents, and she didn't like gods. "If you stay here, you could have all the rings you want…"

~

"Alanna, you know I can't send a whole army over to Carthak for a hostage. It would be smarter to send my men to the Black God straight away!" King Jonathan of Conte let out a sigh and set down. "But they have the dragon. And I _know _you two will go after her either way. We can't afford to lose you!"

"Your majesty, please! I must go! 'She will be disposed of.' You know what that means! They'll kill her!"

"No, Daine. We can't do that. We can't lose you. But is there ANYTHING we _can _do?

~

Two days later, Kitten still sat on the same purple pouf. Light gray, she was lonely. And scared. She wanted Daine to came. The fire-head would be nice, too. She's even settle for the stork man! Just someone to talk to. All she had here were a bunch of little men who wouldn't say anything and the short fatty that did nothing but bribe her. And yesterday, when she finally had had enough and decided that Daine was well punished, she tried to leave. But the door was looked, and when she tried to ask it to open, it felt as though she was set on fire. The room had to windows, no other way to escape. Maybe they'll come for me? Maybe they'll guess, and come for me? Kitten turned blue-gray— and let out a long whistle. 

~

"Numair! That's it! I god it! I know how we can get Kitten out!" The mage looked up from the Carthak map he was working with. "We sail to Carthak, and remember how I got out when we were there last time? I can find her, because you know how I feel her sometimes, well I'll guide my friends to her!" The mage let out a sigh. Daine glared at him. She had heard too much of these lately.

"Darling, I hate to tell you this, but you sensed Kitten only when she called for you. If I'm not greatly mistaken, Jhonus is no fool. He'd give her no reason to call for you."

"But if she does, I'll be within the range to hear her!" 

__

Disclaimer: Every single character that you know is a product of Tammy's imagination, not mine, as much as I wish I made Kitter (SHE'S THE COOLEST! DRAGONS RULE!). King Jhonus the Idiot is mine. As always. I get stuck with the worst.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Kitten, where are you?

Part III

By Commet

__

Authors note: Ok, part three to my wonderful story. I guess this isn't as well written as parts one and two, but I dunno. I really wanna finish this cuz I've got a really cool idea for my next series. Please please PLEASE tell me what you think! OK? Thanks!!!

**The waves beat lightly on the sides of the boat, invisible, thanks to a master spell of Numair's. Though they could not see her, all creatures of the kingdom felt that one of theirs was coming into the territory of Carthak. _Please!_ Cried Daine. _Please, I'm very happy that you came, but go back to what you've been doing! None of the two-legged should know we're here! _ The animals didn't what to go, but they obeyed. Daine turned to her companion.**

"Where will we be staying?" She asked the mage that was leaning on the railing besides her.

"The university. Varice arranged that for us. I trust her." Daine made a face. She never really did like the woman.

~

"Wouldn't it be better just to accept this and stay with us? Your friends aren't coming. I bet right now they've already forgot you've ever existed! I care about you, darling. Stay with me." Kitten looked at the short man. Great Dragon Gods! He was getting on her nerves. But for the last couple of days she was fighting to agree that Daine wasn't coming. Dragons don't have much patience. And she was getting frightened, too. She couldn't whistle any of her magic here, and when she did, it hurt a lot! But Daine couldn't have forgotten her! Kitten let out another long whistle.

~

__

[Daine and Numair arrived in Carthak, and settled in the university. Then, under a powerful invisibility spell, they are now in the royal gardens, spying]

The Emperor of Carthak turned out nothing like Daine had expected. She expected someone tall, powerful, instead, they found a small, chubby men dressed in more jewelry then could fit on him. 

"You did well bewitching the dragon's room, Gendron. Your reward she be great."

"Thank you, you Majesty." The speaker was a tall man, slightly shorted then Numair (which said a lot), he was HUGE. He had wide, bread shoulders and powerful chest. His wavy black hair was cut short, and a slim go-tee surrounded his mouth. Under the magic spell, Daine felt Numair come to a most sudden holt.

"Was there any sign of a break-out attempt?" Asked Jhonus.

"You Majesty, the dragon tried to use its magic several times. But the spell I used to block off any magical activity sends electric shocks through it. It has learned that it doesn't work."

"Excellent, excellent… We can keep her here as long as we want until she finally gets enough sense to come to our side."

"I have no doubt in that, Your Majesty."

"And what of Arram Draper and the wildmage?"

"I will be happy to get rid of Arram, and capture Velaridaine Sarrasi." 

Daine was furious! She wanted to run up and start kicking and punching that man. They were torturing kitten! And now they were planning to kill Numair and capture her! Numair seemed to have come back to his senses. He grabbed her wrist. "Come!" He whispered. "We've learned enough! I need to think about something" 

~

__

[Back at the university]

Daine paced the floor as Numair watched her, thinking out loud. "Who is that man anyway?" She demanded. "I mean, we know he's a black robe mage, and that he's huge, and that his name is Gendron, but where did he get the rights TO TORTURE MY DRAGON!?" Numair sighed. "What is it with you!?!?!" She yelled. Did these people to _anything_ but sigh?

"Daine, have a seat. We've got to talk about this."

"Damn right!"

"Have a seat. Daine, Gendron is my brother."

"WHAT!!!"

"He's my brother. I never thought he would side with Carthak."

"But… But why would your brother be happy to kill you?"`

"He always has. We weren't what you call close as kids."

"Great Mithros."

"When he went off to the university, six years before me, he changed his name so I wouldn't be able to find him when I came. He didn't what anything to do with me."

"But why not?" Numair grinned.

"From the moment I was born, he hated me! He was bigger, and could always beat me up. That was until I turned four and started realizing the powers of my gift. He was much bigger, yes, and his gift was strong, yes, but mine was much stronger. On occasions it would happen so he would be sitting in his room, trying to read, when all the sudden a bucked of horse dung would turn over above his head, and I would be nowhere near enough to catch." Daine thought for a moment.

"But can't you do something to disable him from hurting Kitten? You know how stubborn she is! She'll keep doing magic!"

"I wish I could. You see, when my father saw that out pranks where getting more and more serious, meaning murder attempts, he set his and my gift so we would never be able use it on each other. He was the only one who could take the spell off, but he dies before he had the chance. As it is, I can't use my gift to hurt him in any way." 

__

Disclaimer: I owe no one but Jhonus and Gendron. Both bad guys. My, what a happy life mine is! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Kitten, Where Are You?

Part IV

By Commet

__

Authors Note: OMG! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! I FINISHED! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! CALL THE PRESS! Well, what are you waiting for? READ! And then REVIEW! And then lets have a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig party to celebrate!

****

Numair walked briskly into the garden where his bother Gendron, was waiting. He stopped a couple of feet in from of him, smiling too sweetly to be innocent. Daine followed behind, under an invisibility spell. But there was no need for it. Gendron was staring at the man in front of him, full of shock. They were the only once in the garden. Finally, he seemed to come back to his senses.

"Arram." He said, returning Numair's all-too-sweet smile. "What an _unpleasant_ surprise!"

"Wish I could say otherwise, Terris." The smile vanished into the most horrible scowl.

"How many times have I told you, you little hag-faced, chicken-minded, stormwing-smelling scum, not to use that name?!"

"Many times." Numair kept smiling. Daine could see how much he was enjoying this. 

"Why you little pert! I'll teach you—" He swung a punch. Numair stood still, and smiled wider when Gendron's fist painfully collided with a suddenly dark violet shield around him.

"Oh, tut. You're forgetting, my dear brother, what spells have been put on us. You cannot come onto physical contact with me, remember?" Gendron looked furious. Daine was really getting afraid that he'd think for a moment and sound an alarm. Yet Numair seemed so sure that he wouldn't. Suddenly, he budded up a great ball of fire (the color of with was dark blue) and threw it at her friend. Numair didn't move, just stood smiling as the fireball his the same shield.

"You also cannot come into magical contact with me." Daine stifled a giggle as she watched a bucket appearing over Gendron's head. Horse dung. The bucket suddenly turned over and spilled its contents on his head.

"WHAT THE!?"

"One on my useful spells, Terris. Remember that one? Now, don't look, but you have two more above you right now, filled with something much worse. Please, tell me where you keep the dragon and I'll make sure they stay right side up." His fingers crossed behind his back.

"You little—" The first bucket turned, and suddenly unbelievable stench filled the air.

"Terris, it's come to your interest to know that whatever is in the next bucket will cause this delightful smell to be permanent." Gendron froze. He knew Numair was serious. He didn't want to smell. Daine was almost shivering with fright. He'll call an alarm. She just knew it. It was just dumb luck that he hadn't thought of it already.

"She's in the castle. Southmost wing, where the anti-magical dungeons are. The top security one. It's guarded night and day by twelve soldiers each shift. Jhonus comes during midday, usually." 

"Thank you, Terris. Although I had hoped I would have to you a forceful truth spell on you." Numair smiled. The last bucket overturned and he vanished. 

~

__

[Back at the university]

"But Numair, I still don't understand. Why didn't he call an alarm?" Numair grinned.

"Our father got sick of Terris running to him whenever I spilled something on him, so he put a spell on him to stop it. He can't tattle on me even now, and calling an alarm would be just that."

"So know one but him will know we're here?"

"Exactly."

"Your father was a genius."

~

Kitten sat on the pouf, going through different shades of green and feeling extremely happy. She felt Daine near. She was in Carthak. She didn't forget her, like that mortal said! And stork-man was there too. He came to look after Daine, which was good, because it would be horrible if she got caught just as she was about to rescue her. Kitten looked out the small window in the wall that she had ordered to be made, and nibbled on a grape. The sun was right above her. Soon the short, fat mortal would come and bride her again. She didn't like him at all. He smelled funny.

"How are you today, my sweet?" Yup. There he was. "Now, remember the little talk we had yesterday?" She remembered, turning slightly red. She didn't feel like continuing it. "Now, here's the deal. We'll let you out, and give you your whole chamber…" His voice was drowning in her mind. She was slowly turning greet. There it was! The feeling! Daine was close! Much closer then last time she felt her. And the stork-man was there, too! Good. Then she had that feeling she always did when Daine tried to get into her mind. With a tingle of red (she was still mad about the dinner) she let her in. There she was, sitting cross-legged _inside_ her head. Kitten could hear her think. There was a trace of the stark-man, too. He was holding her so she wouldn't get stuck. Kitten suddenly chirped loudly, and started rattling of the details of what has been happening. Jhonus looked startled and stopped speaking for a moment. 

__

Kit! Please! Don't make so much noise! No one's supposed to know we're here!

Kitten paused. Why though? Oh well, she was sort of right. The fat mortal was staring at her, eyes wide open. Kitten chirped and let out a long whistle. The mortal started chatting again, but Kitten was paying attention only to the little voice in her mind. 

__

Listen, Kit. Here's what we want you to do. She was just glad to hear the friendly, yet somewhat stern, voice. But she thought it would make sense to actually pay attention to the words. _We need you to distract Jhonus. And make sure he's standing he's back to the wall, not like her is right now. Maybe start babbling like you did a couple a minuets ago. _That was easy enough. And anyway, she was dying to tell Daine what happened.

"What is wrong with you today?!" Cried the mortal! He was scared, she knew it. Well, that was nice. She just pretended to ask the walls to close in on him, and he was already on the verge of a faint. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crack behind the mortal. The wall blew off. He tried to turn, but she gave another LOUD whistle and he fell to his knees, hands over his ears. That's better, she thought. Bow down to the Great and Powerful Kitten! Suddenly she was swooped up in a cloud of black mist. Dratted stork-man! Just when she was starting to have fun! The black cloud lifted her up and carried her out, making itself and Kitten invisible. Wall, maybe the ride was a _little_ bit fun. She flew out of that dratted room and into the hall, where a number of dogs, horses, and elephants had been keeping the guards busy, and then outside. Over a HUGE river and into another building. She remembered that one. The little skeleton had danced for her there! She flew right through a solid-looking wall (which wasn't solid at all), and into a small room, where she was snatched out of the air my Daine, who was hugging her tightly.

"Of Kit! I was so worried about you! I missed you so so so much!" Kitten chirped a reply. She missed her mortal friend, too. Quickly, she turned blue-green (excited), and started rattling of everything that happened. It was good to be back. 

__

Authors Note: Well??? What did you think? I loved writing this, and I hope you loved reading this! Please review!

Disclaimer: Nobody but the Gendron, Jhonus and the really neat room in the university belong to me, sadly. I still think Kitten's the coolest. Maybe I should write to Tammy and ask for legal rights to own the dragon? I'll take good care of her! Promise!


End file.
